


Reward

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Photography, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Elizabert and Eggabell have some picture perfect time alone together.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Reward

It's their day off, the first they've had in a while. But they're only on the beach. It's one afternoon of swimming and beachcombing for pretty shells. Nothing to bring back for its utility. 

Snaxbrg won't burn down in a day, Lizbert reminds herself after checking in the direction of the village. Filbo's running things. Not that they need much running.

Eggabell stops going through the bag they packed to follow Lizbert's stare. "Liz?" 

"Sorry," Lizbert gets more comfortable sprawled out on the warm sand. "I get worried about the place."

"I do too," Eggabell admits, rummaging around some more. "There it is!"

Lizbert tilts her head. 

Eggabell pulls out a jar of Snakwater and two Cocomite shells. "Remember when we went on our first date?"

"The hospital where I asked your name after you threatened to restrain me?" Lizbert teases. "Or the dive bar where we celebrated my legs not being broken?"

"The bar!" Eggabell laughs. "But now that you mention it, I still treasure you asking for my number while getting morphine dripped directly into your blood. It was cute."

"I wish I could remember!"

Eggabell pours Snakwater for two. "Well, here's to having that much fun again."

"Cheers."

Lizbert chugs the Snakwater like a shot. It burns going down. Cromdo's recipes haven't improved over time. 

"Another?" Eggabell offers. 

"Give it a minute."

Eggabell nods, putting the lid back on the jar. She sips hers slowly. And she stares out at the ocean. 

Lizbert can't help herself. She's no shutterbug by any means. And if she can help it, she prefers to reserve their film for more important things.

But Eggabell's sipping Snakwater out of a Cocomite shell, sunglasses on and looking more relaxed than Lizbert's ever seen. Her fur shines in the sun. She's beautiful. 

Snap. 

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Eggabell asks, lowering her sunglasses.

"Well, I thought it'd be a good one for our book." 

"Oh." Eggabell nods. "Does it look good?"

Lizbert takes the photograph. It’s more washed out with white sand and white fur and the white caps of the surf. But it’s pretty enough that she hands it over to Eggabell.

“Bell?”

“Wow I've gained a bit of weight, huh?"

"'s nothing, Bell. I love you, warts and all."

"Grumpuses don't get warts, Liz," Eggabell points out. "You're thinking of frogs."

"I'd love you even if you were a frog." Lizbert lays on her side, grinning at Eggabell. "Even if you were a tacroach."

"Oh yeah?" Eggabell snickers, thinking for a moment. "I'd love you even if you were Cromdo's first batch of Snakwater."

"I'd love you even if you were one of Floofty's experiments."

"Ouch. Hard to top." Eggabell stares at the ocean, the sun setting. "Mean it?"

"Of course I do! I love you, Eggabell." Lizbert takes out their scrapbook, stowing the picture in one of the protective plastic sleeves. It wouldn't survive the surf. "Love you more than anything else in the whole world."

"I love you too, Liz."


End file.
